geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Stevie Nelson
Stevie Nelson (born February 14, 1988) is a semi-retired e-fed wrestler and a close friend of EIWF owner, Psycho. Stevie has a tendency to hit on any beautiful woman that comes in his way, and has a famous rocky relationship with Meredith. Other women who had a relationship with him was the former valet of Cletus B. Grizzly, Jackie, and Max Turner's wife, Nora. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Debut (August 2001) "Stunning" Stevie Nelson made his debut on August 13, 2001, one night after the War pay-per-view. Originally, his match was suppose to be against Billy Gunn, the former EIWF European Champion, until Psycho threw Max Turner into the mix. This was later revealed to be a way to push Stevie up and keep Max and Billy at the low card status after War. No more than after his first victory, he began to hit on Meredith, who was already seeing "The Perfect One" Jared Matulevich, an act that wasn't shrugged off. Show after show, Jared and his bodyguard, Hades, fought Stevie, telling him time and again to stay away from her. After Stevie defeated them both, it looked as though she had changed her mind and walked off with him to the back. The Demon (September 2001-October 2001) By the end of August, Meredith revealed she was a member of the Williamsville Wrestling Federation Rebellion group, and was therefore declared an enemy to the EIWF. Stevie, not wanting to be away from her, decided to break away from his friend's graces and shed his "stunning" appearance. One night, he approached her, donned in black tights, a red cape, and KISS face paint, calling himself "The Demon." In order for him to get in on the Rebellion's good graces, he had to defeat an EIWF superstar, which he did in Edge. Not long afterward, he teamed up with WWF Rebel Ivory to defeat newcomers Z-Pac and Christy. Before too long, he managed to defeat The Hurricane for the EIWF Hardcore Championship, a feat praised heavily by Meredith and others. After winning the Hardcore Title, Stevie wasn't seen much until he was approached by newcomer Alanna in the backstage area in October. While he flirted with the Southern belle, he was attacked from behind by her boyfriend, Cletus B. Grizzly, who immediately pinned him for the Hardcore Title via its 24/7 rule. Following his loss, he removed the face paint and reverted to Stevie. Return of the Stunning One (October 2001-January 2002) Earlier that same night, Meredith was approached by The Rock. She used Stevie's over-protectiveness to beat him down, but it failed. The enraged Rock later beat up her last two bodyguards, the tag team Kronik - Brian Adams and Bryan Clark - before throwing her into a raging river. Meredith didn't take Stevie's flirting lying down, or the fact he failed her. She berated him and called him useless, a joke in the Rebellion's eye. He called her out later that night to publicly apologized, only to be greeted by a kick to his groin, followed up by Jared, Hades, and the tag team Kronik beating him down. He wanted revenge, and he got it by siding with former Rebellion comrade Scott Whiteman and Ivory, beating down Meredith's posse and slamming her through a table. Stevie later named his new team The Nightmares, proclaiming they are Meredith's worse ones yet. Following a tag team table match against Jared and Hades, Scott and Ivory turned on Stevie, and kicking him out of the Rebellion by order of Gemini and John Michael. Since then, he became a man on a mission to overthrow his former teammates, by challenging their World Champion Shawn Michaels at the November pay-per-view, Blood Bath. Unfortunately for him, the WWF Rebellion had been given charge of each title match and how they would be ran, so Gemini made Meredith the special guest referee. During the contest, Stevie locked lips with her, distracting him long for Michaels to get Sweet Chin Music and the 1-2-3. After Blood Bath, Stevie was starting to fade into obscurity until he came across the same woman who cost him his Hardcore Title, Alanna. After Cletus had lost the title by Psycho's orders, he broke up with her, making her fair game. They hooked up, much to Cletus' chagrin, escalating them into a feud. At the same time, Stevie also formed a tag team with Billy Kidman after Test kicked him out of their team. In January, there was a storyline going on of Mahalia, Daffney, and Ryu capturing Christina Ittner's baby. In a "brilliant" act of detectiveship, Stevie automatically accused Mark Little after an interview he had with the police. It was originally planned that he and Kidman would win the Tag Team Titles from the Hardy Boyz and feud with Cletus and Mark, but this never happened as the storyline was negated and the company shut down. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) With the EIWF gone, Gemini took pity on him and asked him to sign up with the newly reopened Williamsville Wrestling Federation. He didn't make too much of an impact in the WWF as he did in the EIWF, but he managed to snag himself a new valet in Jackie, a former girlfriend of Gemini's and a friend of Alanna's. In February, he temporarily renewed the Demon persona to fight Scott Whiteman, even trying to sacrifice him. His demonic ritual was broken up by Chris Jericho, thankfully. Scott managed to defeat the Demon in his one and only match. After the Demon was "released," Stevie broke up his relationship with Jackie and started going after Nora. She had unintentionally cost Max a match and the two had a falling out, which led to what appeared to be a break up. This relationship didn't last long either, as Nora decided she wasn't quite ready for a new relationship so soon. In retaliation, Stevie joined forces with Matt McQuality, Jackie, X-Cutioner, Stephanie McMahon, and rival Cletus B. Grizzly to form the xWo, a group to combat D-Generation X and Mr. McQuality's Corporation. With WrestleFest V on the horizon, Matt and Stevie called out D-X, since the team had halted Matt's previous attempt at total take over. At the event, Stevie and Matt lost to Gemini and Shawn Michaels. Stevie broke away from the xWo to pursue a singles career and an attempt at the Hardcore Title. Along the way, he briefly reunited with Meredith before she was fired by Vice President Angel Zoelzer for "stealing" the WWF Women's Title. At the April pay-per-view, Whiplash, Stevie fought Matt's newest cronie, Sully Godsmack, in a hardcore match, which he lost. During this match, Meredith returned to aid Stevie. He was last seen losing to Mr. McQuality's newest soldier, Rambo Mitts, in a number one contendership match for the WWF Title. After that, he left the company quietly. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2002) In June of 2002, Psycho reopened the EIWF and rehired Stevie. In his first match, he lost to The Undertaker to determine the EIWF's European Champion. Afterward, he was seen trying to get Nora to come back to him, which Max told him to shove off. During Max and Kevin Nash's match against Psycho and Krazy Kid, Stevie came out to stalk Nora one more time. The storyline was for Max and Stevie to feud, but the company shut down once again. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2004) Stevie had signed on to Lita and Jeff Hardy's XWF federation years later as The Demon. However, his promo and performance didn't satisfy either of them to any extent. The next show, he came back in Demon make up, and stated he was Scott Whiteman, which led to him getting attacked by the real deal. After this, he was banned from the XWF's shows. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2013) Stevie is slated to return in the History of the EIWF documentary during Gemini Drake's personal quest involving the company. He now sports a beard and is still friends with Psycho. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *"Stunning" Stunner (Stunnerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxAW58ou8_I) - 2001-current *Demon Bomb/"Stunning" Bomb (Sitdown powerbomb) - 2001-current (used as a regular move) Signature Moves *Blood Mist - as the Demon *Lariat *Love Gun (Cobra clutch slam) *Tilt-a-whril slam Managers *Meredith *Alanna *Jackie *Nora Nicknames *'The Stunning One' *Demonic Charming One Entrance Themes *"Awake" by Godsmack - 2001-current (EIWF) *"God of Thunder" by KISS - 2001-2002; 2004 (EIWF/WWF/XWF) - as the Demon *"Kidman" by Jimmy Hart - 2002 (WWF) *"Paint It Black" by the Rolling Stones - 2004 (XWF) - impersonating Scott Whiteman Championships and accomplishments Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation *EIWF Hardcore Championship Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:Characters Category:E-Fed Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction